


Colouring!

by kurikku



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21877465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurikku/pseuds/kurikku
Summary: Minor spoilers for Winter troupe main story (year 1)!The winter troupes colours together after Christmas.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Colouring!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arschna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arschna/gifts).



> Twitter Secret Santa gift for Aris~ I hope you enjoy~

Fiddling his fingers, the winter troupe leader sweeps his eyes over Azuma's room. Christmas decors are still up, ranging from vibrant tiny to huge pieces of cut-out coloured paper pasted on the walls. Most of them, he notices, are triangle-shaped trees. The rest of the troupe are here as well, squirming in their seats except for the silver-haireds.

Tsumugi breathes in the air purified room and thinks, ' _It can't be help, it's our first bonding activity that isn't play related together.'_

Yesterday's Christmas party was a blast. Everyone had so much fun that the winter troupe couldn't help but wish they could have a post-Christmas party. As they weren't going to let another urban legend to bond them together, they planned the outing themselves.

And here they are, sitting around the coffee table perpetually overrun with crayons and colour pencils. It's a free alternative to their bar plans due to their flat wallets from gift exchange. Moreover, Azuma mentioned a colouring session is a great stress relief activity, especially when they have beaten the God Troupe recently. They were long-due for a proper celebration or in this case, a good break just for themselves.

Fiddling with his fingers, Tsumugi rakes the room with his eyes again. His childhood friend sits beside him, well more accurately, he's doing sit-ups while waiting for the session to start. The host sits on one of the couches, tidying the colouring supplies with a small smile on his face. Opposite him lies the other silver-haired member. Hisoka has taken up the whole couch, fast asleep. Meanwhile, Homare is pacing around the room, chanting his magnum opus as he calls it.

"Sorry, I'm finally here! Had to wash the persistent curry stains off properly." The Director comes in, smiling. "Oh, you guys didn't have to wait for me!"

"It's fine, Director." The host welcomes her with a sly smile. "They just arrived after lunch as well."

Izumi plops herself beside Azuma. The winter troupe has gratefully invited the director as well for she has guided them from the start to the finish. Her eyes dart around and fall on the other silver-haired. "Hisoka's still asleep?"

Hisoka's hugging an unopened bag of marshmallows which his roommate tries to tug away. Homare says, "Wakey wakey, Hisoka. Director's here. You get to colour your marshmallows now."

"Colouring marshmallows?" Tasuku folds his arms. His tone is as serious as ever. "What's there to colour?"

His question elicits a wry smile from the leader. Tsumugi explains, "There are pastel coloured marshmallows too, Tasuku."

"Exactly, I got just the thing." Azuma pulls out a box labelled 'Colouring Books' from underneath the table. Effortlessly, he opens it up and he passes sheets of paper towards the sleepy man.

Hisoka's eyes snap wide open at the sight of the various marshmallow colouring pages.

Curiosity gets the best of her and Izumi finds herself going over to the couch. Her excitement is palpable as she takes one of it and shows the rest of the members. On top of the pages, there are words formed with marshmallow shapes that read, 'For Hisoka Mikage.'

"Wow, it's specially printed for you Hisoka!"

Hugging the papers and his marshmallow packet close, Hisoka sits up and scans the table. "How do I colour?"

The leader catches his breath, hoping that the most mysterious member has simply forgotten how to colour due to his amnesia and not because he has never coloured before.

However, there's someone who gasps louder than him - the poet. Homare swoops a couple of crayons off the table and digs into the box of colouring books. He announces as he picks one out, "Behold Hisoka, you're about to witness perfection."

Before anyone can reply, Homare colours his book with wide strokes as he chants. Each line is imbued with passion.

**_"THE FLOWERS, THE COLOURS SPRINGING UNTO MY SOUL, EACH ONE WILTS ONE BY ONE, COLOUR FADING INTO THE EARTH, A REMINDER THAT BEAUTY IS NOT EVERLASTING, BUT A CIRCLE OF LIFE!"_ **

Everyone's mouth parts except for the host who keeps on smiling. Putting down his crayons, Homare lifts his colouring up for everyone to see. The word 'beautiful' is messily coloured with green and purple crayons. Meanwhile, the flower background is coloured in yellow uneven zig-zag patterns. He says, "There, you didn't blink, did you? A beautiful word for a beautiful presentation."

"Cute." Azuma closes his eyes and chuckles, free from the puzzled looks from the other members.

Hisoka stares blankly, taking a closer look at his uncoloured marshmallow papers. "How do you know if it was done correctly?"

Tidying up the rest of the books in the box, the host shakes his head. "There's no correct way to colour. Just let your heart guide your hand, Hisoka."

Unfortunately, that only confuses the other silver-haired more. Izumi senses that and scoots closer to him.

"You don't have to colour with crayons, Hisoka." The director pushes a box of colour pencils towards him. "You can use these as well."

"It's blunt."

Tsumugi squints and squirms in his seat. Hisoka has picked up a blunt blue colour pencil. A very blunt one as if it has been used as a hammer. Everyone's eyes subconsciously drift to the poet, much to his obliviousness. Perhaps that is why he's only using the crayons.

"Here, you can sharpen it." Clearing his throat, the leader hands a sharpener over to Hisoka. Seeing that everyone else is still focused on Homare, especially Tasuku's disapproving glare, Tsumugi searches the box. "Let us pick a book to colour too."

The tension in the air diffuses upon seeing their leader's bright expression. A winter flower colouring book is gripped tightly in his hands.

"Again, won't it be mainly white?" His childhood friend speaks up, staring at his snowdrop shirt.

Izumi says, "Even if the flowers are white, I'm sure there are parts that aren't. Like the stem, for example."

"That's right." Tsumugi breaks out of his trance, offering a kind smile. "Not all winter flowers are white, Tasuku."

"Well if you're picking that then," Tasuku picks out a similar winter flower book and Tsumugi is unsure whether he picks it out of rivalry or friendship. "I'll colour this."

Hisoka's eyes are closing as he deflates like his marshmallow packet. Not wanting him to fall back asleep, Izumi asks, "Hisoka, can I colour the marshmallows with you?"

He pauses and nods, making way for the director to colour alongside him.

As Tsumugi picks up his pencils, he says, "I can get the watercolours ready too, if anyone wants to paint."

Everyone else kindly rejects his offer, telling him they're fine with what they have. Well except for one. Homare asks, "Wait, where are the markers?"

"Ah, those?" Azuma puts aside his incomplete mandala. "Oh, I have lent it to the manager last week. It seems that he hasn't returned it yet."

"No matter, these crayons shall do for today! Hiya!"

Chuckling softly, the host stands up and heads over to his cabinet. With tender touches, he sets snacks and drinks on his tray and lays them in the centre of the table, eliciting 'thank you's from the rest. However, he doesn't sit down yet. He walks over to the radio near his desk and switches it on. The sound of the calm rain envelopes the room.

" **THE FLOWERS** -"

Tsumugi bites down his laughter and thinks to himself, ' _Along with Homare's chants it seems_.' At the corner of his eyes, the director is shaking her head slightly.

"Arisugawa," Tasuku sighs. "Mind your singing."

"It's not singing, it's simply part of the creative process."

"Then less of that and more of," Tasuku gestures to his crayons. His voice laced with annoyance that Homare doesn't pick up. "That."

"Ah, letting our work speak up for ourselves? I concur."

As Homare bites down his biscuit, an idea comes to him. "Tasuku, I hereby challenge you to a colouring contest."

"What?"

"A duel between my good self and you. Whoever gets the most votes amongst ourselves wins."

"I'm not here to play games."

"I understand, not everyone is up to fight on par with the artistic Homare Arisugawa!"

"Taunting me won't work."

Azuma tilts his head, asking, "Why, does a friendly competition sounds like a bad idea to you, Tasuku?"

"We're not here to compete but to have a relaxing day, right?" The director frets. "You don't have to force yourself."

A heavy sigh fills the room. Tasuku says, "No. I accept the challenge."

The host claps, diverting their attention to him. He says, "Tasuku and Homare shall partake in a 30 minutes colouring session and everyone else will vote on their favourite piece afterwards. As for the prize, let's see... oh, the winner shall get a bag of marshmallows!"

Hisoka immediately eyes his roommate. His tone remains the same but the corners of his lips have tipped upwards. "Homare, you better win it. You can take my marshmallow pages to colour too."

Izumi can't help but smile wider. "And suddenly you're super interested in colouring."

Without any warning, the poet unpacks the box and builds a sturdy tower of books surrounding his side of the table. "No peeking! This is my element of surprise!"

His rival drily replies, "No matter what you do, we'll be surprised anyway."

* * *

_'Time truly flies when you're having fun.'_ Tsumugi puts down his colour pencil and admires all the flowers he has coloured. His smiles haven't left his face as he enjoys colouring them all. _'If only Matsukawa and Sakyo would allow my request to plant them in the dormitory...'_

Homare continues to colour nosily much to his silent competitor's dismay. Tsumugi leans over and notices that while his colour schemes are high contrast, they're crisp and blend in well.

"It looks great, Tasuku."

"Oh? Thanks, yours too."

Tsumugi glances at everyone else. _'No doubt that everyone colours differently but despite the difference, we had enjoyed it all. I'm glad that even Hisoka has enjoyed it.'_

Hisoka's colouring has mirrored the director's. Soft and neat pastel colours fill up every marshmallow page. Their sharpener is full and the leader of the troupe volunteers to clear it. He finds himself standing up, stopping by Homare's side of the table to peek.

"I can't blame you. It's like moths to the flame of light."

"O-oh." Tsumugi musters a smile. Indeed, he has to cover his eyes from the hectic colouring. Perhaps this is why the leader doesn't go to art museums in the first place.

Tasuku leans back. "Let's get it over and start the voting already."

Homare gleefully agrees and keeps his tower of books away. The others are breathless at his art and of course, the poet takes it in a good way.

"I vote for Homare." Hisoka speaks up, seemingly earnestly. "Looks cool."

Azuma raises his hand. "I agree, I vote for him as well."

"Ah, well..." The leader feels the pressure from his troupe members. "I vote for Tasuku."

That much is to be expected from his childhood friend, moreover, Tsumugi has spoken honestly. However, the worried expression doesn't leave his face. With guilt, he has passed on the invisible baton to the director. Her decision will decide it all.

"Ack, it all comes down to my vote in the end huh? Well..."

* * *

Azuma passes the opened marshmallow around, sharing the prize with everyone as the contest ends up with a tie.

"That was fun." Tsumugi says after swallowing his marshmallow. "It's even more enjoyable when we're colouring as a group."

Everyone nods in agreement.

"I have an idea." Azuma tidies up the stacks of leftover marshmallow papers. "Why don't we have a huge mandala colouring session next time?"

The poet taps his nose with his crayon. "Wow, I can already imagine how **colourful** it will be. **THE FLOWERS** -"

"Hey hey, we're not doing it now." Tasuku wipes the sweat on his forehead. "Next time, remember?"

Izumi unlocks her phone, checking her calendar. "Count me in! Oh, why don't we have it as a monthly session too?"

The host pauses. "Monthly?"

Hisoka nods. "Monthly marshmallows."

"I can bring in more snacks next time," the leader chimes in. "Perhaps cake?"

"Hmmm... Maybe I should try writing with crayons too. **INSPIRATION STRIKES AGAIN!** "

"Won't that look like a kindergarten assignment?"

"Director, you're not using your inner voice."

Laughter follows suit. The leader basks in the warmth and thinks they have ended off the session the best way possible with many more to come.


End file.
